


The Only Medicine is You

by petitefairy



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Songfic, Unrequited Love, based on symptoms shinee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitefairy/pseuds/petitefairy
Summary: Wooseok is everything Jinhyuk needs.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	The Only Medicine is You

If Jinhyuk had to describe how does it feel to fall in love with someone named Kim Wooseok, the right word would probably be 'hurt'.

Loving Wooseok hurts. Painful. Torturing, even.

Jinhyuk doesn't get it. Love isn't supposed to sting like this, is it? Love is supposed to be all rainbows and sweet like sugar. Love is supposed to end happily ever after. Love is supposed to cause butterflies in your stomach to fly around and tingle you. Love is supposed to give you a reason to live every day.

Love is supposed to be happily beautiful.

But, love with Wooseok on the same sentence isn't the same love Jinhyuk has imagined. It's so different. It's really different. It's totally different that Jinhyuk has to rethink again about such concepts he has perceived about love.

Love tastes foreign when it comes to Wooseok.

It tastes a lot more like a sickness. An illness. A severe one, to be exact. It causes Jinhyuk to suffer. It's painful. It is hurting him, both mentally and physically. It's suffocating.

Yet, Lee Jinhyuk doesn't stop falling for Kim Wooseok.

He can not. He does not want to stop either. He has gone too deep in falling. Besides, it's really addicting. It's really addicting even though Jinhyuk often feels like he's on cloud nine at night and being thrown to the core of earth the next morning.

So, here Jinhyuk is. Lying side by side with Kim Wooseok himself. Skin to skin under the warm blanket. Arms touching, fingers intertwining. Jinhyuk feels like dreaming. He is currently staring at the other who has his eyes closed and peaceful expression. He squeezes Wooseok's hand gently, making the other turns his head to glance back at him.

“What?” the other whispers.

“Nothing,” Jinhyuk smiles. He pulls Wooseok closer to drop kisses on the other's forehead, eyelids, the tip of his nose, and stops before reaching Wooseok's lips. He uses his free hand to caress Wooseok's lips, eyes fixating on Wooseok's dark brown orbs. “I love you.”

“Hmm.”

Jinhyuk's heart constricts painfully when Wooseok lets go of their hand. Jinhyuk watches how Wooseok lifts his body to stand up and puts on his clothes. They stare at each other.

“Can't you stay?” Jinhyuk finds himself pleading. “It's 3 AM.”

“They don't know I'm here so I need to go back before they find out.”

“You always say that.”

Wooseok's sighs loudly. Jinhyuk can hear his annoyance and frustration. The other rolls his eyes before looking at Jinhyuk with a gaze that Jinhyuk has really memorized by now. Jinhyuk even memorizes the next line that Wooseok's going to tell him.

“Then, stop saying that you love me because I don't care.”

Time stops. Jinhyuk's blood turns cold. He feels like there are thorns stabbing his heart. A hot lump forms itself on Jinhyuk's throat, causing him to choke on nothing but air.

Hurts. Hurts, Hurts.

“But, I love you. So much. It feels like I'm going to die if I can't have you.”

Now, they are standing in front of each other. Jinhyuk's hand desperately holding onto Wooseok's brown jacket. Using his eyes to plead, Jinhyuk wants Wooseok to know that he doesn't lie. He never does.

“I love someone else. I only agree to do this because you have sacrificed your time to accompany me on that show.”

Jinhyuk feels the familiar pang inside, but he still smiles sadly. Nodding to show his agreement, he tries to take Wooseok's hand, yet the smaller quickly hides his hand behind his body. Jinhyuk can only swallow the pain at Wooseok's clear rejection.

“I know.”

“Good. Now, I need to go.”

The other is about to walk towards the door when Jinhyuk hears himself calling Wooseok's name.

“What is it now?”

Jinhyuk quickly engulfs the other into his embrace. Burying his head on Wooseok's brown locks, he closes his eyes. When he has Wooseok on his embrace like this, everything dissipates. His heart feels calm. The lump in his throat's gone. He stops thinking of 'what if's. It's only him and Wooseok.

He has Wooseok now and it's enough.

After a while, he lets go. There's a sad glint on Wooseok's cold eyes, but it's probably just Jinhyuk's imagination.

“Be careful on your way to the dorm.”

Wooseok doesn't say anything afterward. He only gives Jinhyuk a last cold stare before rotating the doorknob. He doesn't immediately walk out though.

“You know you won't have my heart. Why are you hurting yourself like this?”

Jinhyuk chuckles sadly. “Because I love you,” he watches how Wooseok tenses. “Call me crazy, but I think I might die without you.”

“You are sick,” the other retorts as he exits the room, leaving Jinhyuk alone.

And finally, Jinhyuk breaks down. It's always like this. It always hurts like this. There are billions of knives on his heart and it's really painful. There are voices inside his mind telling him things he'd really like to ignore. Every part of his body _aches_ as he trembles and sobs loudly.

He needs someone to embrace him. He needs _Wooseok_ to embrace him. He needs Wooseok. He wants Wooseok. He aches for Wooseok.

Wooseok. Wooseok. Wooseok.

Oh, God, he doesn't even understand why he is this crazy about Wooseok. But, Jinhyuk really won't ask for more. He wants Wooseok to stay. He really doesn't care if Wooseok doesn't love him back. He only wants Wooseok to be with him. It's okay if Wooseok still looks at him with that cold gaze. It's okay if the only thing he can have is Wooseok's body. It's okay if Wooseok can never fall in love with him. As long as Jinhyuk can have him near, it will be okay.

Anything. Jinhyuk will do anything to have Wooseok by his side.

Anything to stop the painful stabbing on his heart. Anything to stop the voices on his mind. Anything to stop the torture.

Anything.

Anything.

Anything.

Anything to stop him from dying every single day by not having Wooseok by his side.

It really hurts to realize how pathetic he is in love. Crazy. Sick. This is sick. This is an illness. A severe one.

So, if Jinhyuk had to describe how does it feel to fall in love with someone named Kim Wooseok, the right word would probably be 'hurt'.

Jinhyuk's love tastes like an illness without medicine but Wooseok himself.

**(Love is only beautiful when you fall and they fall back on you. If not, it can be deadly to love alone.)**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's petitefairy.
> 
> It's written based on SHINee's Symptoms and a gift for my mutual on Twitter. It's been crossposted in Twitter through write .as so if you feel like "Oh, I've read this before!" then yeah, it's me! It was under petitefairy too, my write .as, I mean. Oh, no, my usern isn't petitefairy. My usern is @kkbumjjong.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy! Have a nice day!
> 
> Love,  
> your petitefairy.


End file.
